Legend of the Wolf
by Maboroshi-Rairin
Summary: Shizuka Sohma is just a fantasy novelist. She didn't want to have a love. But! She didn't want to find love in Hatori Sohma!


_Fruits Basket: The Legend of the Wolf_

_Name: Soma, Shizuka_

_Age: 23_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Occupation: Fiction Novelist_

_Zodiac: Wolf_

_Best Friend: Soma, Ritsu_

/?/?/

I was walking down a dirt path to find Soma Shigure and he's probably okay to see me. Kyo, on the other hand, would be ecstatic. I was humming and saw that a girl and Yuki-san were walking together and I put on my shades and walked casually slower. They were out of sight and I sighed. I put on my usual black jacket and shades on my head and put the jacket on. I put chains on my jeans and put on my Newsboy cap and put on a Black Cross necklace and put some Gothic studs in my ears.

I shoved my hands in my chained jeans pocket and kicked the door down. "STUPID DOG! AND HEY, STUPID RAT!" and I was cackling maniacally. "Who is that, now?" and as they looked at me and they ran to me to interrogate me.

"WHO'RE YOU?" Kyo was the first person and a girl came and I 'poofed'. "WHY THE FRUITCAKE IS THERE A GIRL IN YOUR HOUSE, PERVERTED DOG?" and they sweat dropped. "Shizuka, why did you do that to yourself?" Shigure asked as Kyou hugged me!

"Who are you?" the girl asked and when I came back to normal, they were blushing and I went to the bathroom and came back out. "So, who wants to kill the ever living outta me?" and Shigure bonked me and Yuki just kicked me and I blocked it.

"Miss Honda, that girl would be our resident spitfire, Miss Shizuka. Do not tick her off if your life depended on it." Yuki had said and I smiled. I ducked as Kyo tried to kick me. "Eat dirt, idiot!" and round housed Kyo and then crescent kicked Yuki with my left foot and he didn't catch it in time. "You see, Miss Honda, Kyo, Shizuka and I were trained in Martial Arts." As Yuki said that, I went for Shigure and used him as a post and then spring boarded and then kicked Kyo and then someone else came.

{This is before Tohru meets Kagura.}

It was after the scuffle and I sighed. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Tohru. Oh, if you see a German speaking boy, kill it. That boy needs to be skinned alive!" I shouted maniacally and then I went off and said "Hi, Kagura!" and went off.

They saw me the next day at Shigure's house when they came home from school. "Want to tell why she's here?" asked a very irate Kyo.

"_Benri Benri Banzai Ningen_

_Benri Benri Banzai—"I_ answered and sighed. "Fine. Akito? Great, just came back from where he sent me and now he wants more? Great, thanks, Ha'ri. Yes, I missed you too, no! Fine, the kids are listening and a girl is with them. Oh? You know? Uh huh, sure, what? Why not make that frigging rabbit do it! Oh now you come up with insults! Okay, you over-protective father figure!" and hung up.

"Gah! Ha'ri gets on my nerves! Ah, but, ya got to love him." And went off to the main Soma house.

"You see Tohru; the Cat was excluded in the banquet, but the cat's best friend the Wolf was allowed to go. You see the Wolf and the Monkey got along very well because they thought alike. The Wolf was independent and didn't rely on anybody." Shigure was saying sagely and then Kyo just kicked him.

"WHEN YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT ABOUT SHIZUKA, YOU TALK LIKE A PERVERTED IDIOT!" Yuki and Kyo said and then Tohru was just laughing and I could hear the bickering from 3 miles from where I was standing.

"_You have found the great me's phone—Yuki! Ahh! But what if it's Shizuka? Kyo, not you too!_" I laughed at his voicemail and then hung up.

I went to the compound and found that Akito was sick again. I bumped into someone and found it was Hatsuharu. "Hatsuharu, watch it, you oversized oxen!" and sure enough, a brawl was coming down. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M THE COW—Shizuka?" and he hugged the ever living outta me and I sweat dropped. "You were Black Haru, now you're White Haru? Sheesh, just like me and my plotting for vengeance mode. Which I'm going to do tonight! MWUAHAHAHAHA-*coughing frenzy*" and I went to Akito's room and knocked twice and he said enter.

"You wished to see me, Akito?" and sure enough, he had me down in a second and started to kiss me. I was unphazed by this as it happened every time I came back.

I sighed as I went over the mission. "Great, just my luck. Came back, now going back out. At least all my things are in the suitcases." And they over heard me "Where ya going Shizu?" "To find a lead on my mother who abandoned me 23 years ago as a Soma. Going to my _favorite _place!" I said sarcastically "I'll back in time for New Years." And they asked me where "*Gulp* H-H-Hokkaido." And went off.

I was looking at all of my jewelry I was wearing and sighed.

I was on the train and then as time flew by, I was in the Hokkaido Station. I was asking around for a "Murasaki Ayaka?" and they smiled as they said that was the Bakery owner over by the Square. I bowed politely and they asked me who I was. "Saki. Komura Saki." And went off. "Flame Flower? Huh, suits ya." And then we went our separate ways.

I at least had some money. I gulped and went to the bathroom to take out all the Gothic stuff and put in cuter stuff for a woman my age. I laughed and then went to the bakery.

"Welcome to Café Hoshino!" said the boy at the counter and he said "Whoooowe! Hot lady at 10 o'clock, Gin!" and I smiled and giggled. "What can I get you?" he had asked and I answered "I'm too old for you. You're like what 15? Sorry, hon, I'm 23." And ordered a crème éclair and a Darjeeling tea and then he laughed and saw the woman in charge.

"Ginkei! Benihiko! What do I pay you?" and she looked at me and brightened up. "Hello. You know, you look like Soma Komura." And I smiled. "My name is Soma Shizuka. Nice to meet you, Soma Ayaka." As I said her name, I spat it.

"Shizuka, my, you have grown." She had said as she tried to hug me and I let her hug me. She saw the wolf backpack and sighed. "You still love your wolves, after 18 years, huh?" and I went off and she said, "Tell Komura I miss him." And I saluted off and she hugged me.

"Hey, who was that?" and she bonked him and she said "My daughter, I thought she died." and sure enough, I came back and kicked the man who said I was hot.

"Hot, powerful and a spitfire." and when he said he ducked. "Good boy. Mama, I'll see you at New Years." And went off.

T.B.C

_OMAKE!_

Kyo: Why the heck are we here?

Shizuka: Now, now, she has a reason

Me: OF COURSE!

Yuki: Who gave Allison-san Chocolate?

Shigure: I DID!

All: *Except Allison* PERVERTED DOG! SHE'S LIKE TWELVE!

Me: I-I'm SIXTEEN! BLAME IT ON MY MOMS SIDE OF THE FAMILY!

Shizuka: Everybody on your Kaa-san's family is short?

Me: Hai, Shizu-chan!

Shizuka: Don't call me that. That's worse what Shigure calls me

Shigure: Koori Ookami? It suits you!

Me: Outta time! See you next time on "_The Legend of the Wolf!_"

All: SAYONARA, MINNA-SAN!


End file.
